Just A Little Different
by emoweirdnation
Summary: Corinthian, or CK as she is known by her close relatives, is dealing with the first move of her life. She is moving away from Napa, California, to return to the place of her mother's birth, Forks. She's never liked her mother, her father, or her twin sister, but she wants to see her master and great-grandfather, Charles Swan. Join us as we follow her to the truth being revealed. NG
1. Chapter 1

Corinthian Krishna Ira Hale was definately the black sheep of her family. In it, there was her sperm doner, the hag that birthed her, and the monster that emerged from the womb before she did. Her father had his head so far up her mother's ass that he barely recognized that she existed half the time, her mother was a pure vampiric bitch, and her twin sister was agitating on a good day. It had always been a mystery to her how her parents can care for her sister so much and hate her. It al attributed to the fct that she was different. She wasn't the world's perfect aughter, but she was damn near the best they were going to get. They didn't even take u the decency to raise her properly. Any raising that she got was from Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Cullen, Carlisle Cullen, and Jasper Hale. She had taken on his last name because based on anything that could go down in her life, he was her father and would always have her back. Her mother was Renesmee Black, her father was Jacob Black, and her sister was Mikayla Krista Black. She was eighteen years old with blonde hair and blue eyes, one of the many things that separated her from her sister, who had chalky pale skin and black hair with brown eyes. No one had been aware of how she loked the way she did, but after extensive bloodwork done several ties, they came to the conclusion that she was the daughter of Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black, and she was definately not normal. She had known that all her life, but she really got a glimpse of it when she was five and went to meet her great-grandfather, Charles Swan. She was sitting on the back porch and she saw him exit looking exactly like her. It was a confusing thing because somehow, he knew that her mother had spray tanned her, dyed her hair, and forcd her to wear contacts. The memory was still vivid in her mind.

_"Listen here, you little freak." Renesmee spat at her in a harsh whisper. "You will go this entire vacation without accident. If you don't, so help me God, your punishment will make locking you in that closet seem like paradise." The girl stared at the older woman with a blank expression. Her mother, only being eight years older than her, was her main antagonist. Her mother claimed to hate her because she was different and found that she could her Jacob, her husband, to do anything that she wished of him, simply because she was his imprint. Even at ten, she was stronger and faster than her, but she never showed it, not even in sparring sessions with her so-called family members. She had refused to fight back, making it easy for them. Her abnormal strenghth was something that scared her. She realized it at the age of four when her father tried to take her hunting and she tried to tackle a boar and her arm went elbow deep into it's chest, killing it instantly, and going through as if it were butter. As she looked to her mother, she turned and walked outside to sit in Charlie's rocker, a chair she sat in that looked into the forest. She spent all of her time there because Renesmee made it so that she was not allowed in the lands, because she "could get hurt." The part that made her the angriest was that he beieved her._

_ After sitting there and brooding for an hour, her tomach began to churn, like she had gotten too hot or eaten something bad. She looked up and saw a man exiting the forest. His hair was so blonde that it looked white, flowing down to his shoulders in waves. His eyes were a deep blue-green. His build was lean and muscular, and her stod over six feet tall. She couldn't take her eyes off of the man as he seemed to glide across the ground. In his hand was a sword, and on his hips sat two intricately designed guns. One was black and one was silver. He still had yet to look at her as his body began to morph and change. A gasp escaped her when he became Charles. He turned his head swiftly and glared, but upon seeing her, his features softened. "Hello, Little Fawn." He had taken to calling her that for some reason, or any small animal. He never calle her sister anything but her name, which was why she wondered why she never went back to his home after that unless they had nowhere else to drop her. She looked at him with a bit of uncertainty. "Are you afraid?" he asked, walking towards her. She shook her head. He made her tummy hurt, but he didn't make her feel afraid. "Come to me." He said, kneeling in front of her. "I promise I will not hurt you." She got up, taking each step carefully, as her legs didn't quite hit the steps. She stood in front of him, her light blue eyes meeting his now brown ones. "Are you curious as to how I can transform?" With a quick nod from her, his smile faltered slightly. "I will tell you, if you promise me one thing." She looked up to him, her eyes wide. "Promise me," he said, stroking his chin. "Promise me that you will tell no one of this. Not even Kevin." Kevin was the stuffed bear that Jasper had given her. She stuck up a thumb, wondering if her grandfather knew that she didn't really speak anyway and hadn't since she was a toddler. He stuck out his hand, his pinky in the air. Once he realized that she didn't know what he was insenuating, her took her hand and lifted up her pinky, wrapping it around his. "This is our oath. You won't tell anyone and neither will I." She giggled, nodding as a wide smile spread across his face. Then, he told her a story that would change her life forever._

A banging on her bedroom door alerted her of Renesmee's presence in the Hale residence. The woman never got the hint that the girl hated her from the pit of her dark, lost soul. "I hope you have your shit ready, Freak." The woman ground at her, seeing only one bag packed and ready on the bed. She didn't respond. She never did. A tan hand reached in the door and gripped the woman's waist. He kissed her on her neck, looking up to his youngest daughter. "Be ready in ten minutes." With that, they left her room. She knew it pissed Jasper off when they showed up unannounced, which is why they chose to leave with her when he wasn't home. SHe picked up the bag and took it to the car. They left from their mansion in Los Angeles, CA, to get her from Nappa, where Jasper lived, in order to drag her to Forks, so they could live in the old Cullen home, her not staying there, obviously. Jasper purchased her a small property in the woods where she would be living, the home sitting right on the territory line between Cullen land and land for the Quileute shifter pack. She walked pase the mirror and looked at her appearance. She wore black skinny jeans, and Asking Alexandria sweatshirt that was black and white, black high top Converse, and a black beanie. She was driving herself to Forks, not bothering to make all of the stops her original family wanted to take, going straight to Forks and to her home. She kissed her mother good bye and hugged her dad. Alice and Jasper would always play the part of her parents, no matter what anyone said. She hated her maternal grandparents, so she never had any contact with them, besides when she had to now. Once she cranked her car up, she saw Jacob, Renesmee, and Mikayla leave the house all happy and smiles with Alice and Jasper. Once they turned their backs, she saw Alice's face contort into an expression of disgust. She winked to them and pulled off.

The ride was a strenuous one. She didn't sleep and she didn't eat. It never really bothered her like Jacob's endless hunger and Renesmee and Mikayla's endless thirst for blood. She ate normal food, but not as much as she should. By the time she made it there, she was tired. She walked in the house and straight to her room in the back of the house. All of her entertainment needs were on the dresser. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light.

Then next morning, there was a banging on her door. She looked down at the pajamas she threw on the night before and saw that she was in a pair of short shorts and a sports bra. She stood, the sun touching her skin. She didn't shine in the sun. She never would. After a good stretch, she stood and slid on some socks and a tank to before heading to open the door. When she did, two things happened. First, someone grabbed her arm. Second, someone punched her in the back of the head, knocking her right out.

When she came to, she was strapped to a chair with a light shining over her. She heard voices, but they sounded muffled. A small groan escaped her and the talking ceased all at once. She looked up to see a bunch of Native-American people that she had never seen before. Her experience with Natives wasn't very far when it came to Jacob's birthplace. She had visited the Makkah reservation nearby and went to her Aunt Leah's house. She also knew her Grandpa Will. Other that that, she was at a loss. "Alright, Leech." The first person snapped at her. She looked towards them, but they had already moved. "Tell us what you were doing in the cabin." She blinked, wondering which person was which. She figured that she had been quiet too long because a blinding pain went across her face from the rght side. "Answer him, LEECH!" She wanted to tell thm, but she didn't. Another strike came a minute later, followed by other attacks before the door was thrown open. She tried to look up, but couldn't as she tried to focus on healing. A hand touched her chin and brought it up and she was staring face to face with Charles. A squeaking on her right side caught her attention, causing her to look to the side, seeing William. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked in a voice that didn't scare her, but made her feel very uncomfortable. One of them spoke up. "Well, we went to the woods and the house smelled like pure leech. We went to check it out and found that." The girl who had attacked her sneered, pushing her head at the last word. It hurt due to the barrage of attacks that she had endured while she was there. A hand ran along her cheek. "We'll get you out."

The binds on her wrists were removed as her arms began to regain feeling. She moved her arms a bit, but stopped when her shoulder was pressed against the chair. "No disrespect, Elder Black, but what are you doing? You're letting a leech out!" She knew from the heartbeat that the person was a man. She heard her grandfather's fists ball up. "If you would take the time and look at someone before you attacked them, you would know that she was not a vampire." She heard gasps fill the room. She knew for a fact that other than Renesmee, they had no actual experience with vampires, so scents were a bit off. Charles lifted her head for her to look up and her blue irises were revealed to them all, along with a few newly formed bruises. "Get up, Fawn." He said, hoisting her to her let her go and she swayed a bit before regaining her footing. He grabbed her arm gently and pulled her out of the small room.

Everything was quiet once she settled herself. Her bruises were gone, but certain areas still hurt. "So basically what you're saying is that she's Jacob and Renesmee's daughter." Sam Uley, the acting alpha until Jaboc returned, said. "That's funny because she's been here before and I know they have a daughter." She rolled her eyes. Of course her father would say that she didn't exist. Leave it to the Black family to tell such lies. "Well, Jacob and my granddaughter seem that it is shameful that CK is their daughter only because she's different. I think she's extraordinary. The truth is, Corinthian is Mikayla's twin sister. Obviously paternal. She is also my new apprentice." They all looked up at him at that one. "So you can take on some half-leech spawn as your apprentice, but not my baby girl?" A woman said from behind Sam. She had scars on her face, making her Emily Uley, his wife. "Don't speak about my great-granddaughter that way. Your child isn't enough." He said in a cold voice, not uncommon for him, but definately not often. "Corinthian, let's go." She nodded, following him out the door, only to come face-to-face with the Blacks.

"Charlie." Jacob said, stepping aside as Renesmee rushed to his side, holding out her hands for her grandfather to hug her. He didn't."Hello, Jacob. I wasn't aware that you would be here so soon. I was just about to take Corinthian on to the house and get her cleaned up and dressed. It seems there was a little misunderstanding with the young shifters today. Since you failed to notify them that you have another daughter, they assumed that she was trouble and put her through goodness knows what." His voice was all business and strictly formal. Renessmee's eyes darted to her daughter and narrowed. "What are you doing out of the house?" She asked in a fake polite voice. CK knew it and so did Charlie. She laced her fingers together and followed Charlie to his Monte Carlo. Once she got in, her calm mask faded. "I know that you may not like your mother, Fawn," he said as he crank the car. "It's obvious, but you need to remember to keep your cool just like that. Wouldn't want you hurting anyone else." She nodded, relaxing her shoulders and laying her head back on the seat, waiting for them to arrive at the old Swan residence.

"CK!" She sat bolt upright in her bed, looking around the room. After her senses came back to her, she looked to the bedside lamp on her table. It was 3AM, which could only mean one thing. Conditioning.


	2. Chapter 2

It was bad enough that Charles had woken her up as soon as she had fallen asleep, but she woke up in a bad mood. She knocked on the garage door and it opened to reveal Charlie standing in all of his glory. She knew that many young women admired her grandfather for his looks now that he had decided to stop wearing the Charlie Swan disguize and went as Euridite, king to a dying race, but they didn't have to know that. He wore sweats and a tank top, all of his muscles on display. She saw that the wolf pack was all there, including Renessmee, Jacob, and Mikayla. "What are you doing here, CC?" Mikayla asked as she leaned against Levi Uley, son of Sam and Emily. Levi glared to her. She had found out from Charles that he was the one who hhad punched her in the back of the head. "Well, she can be as much of help in this upcoming war as the Cullens, you, and the imprints can. Maybe even more." Charlie said when it was clear that the young girl wasn't going to answer her older twin. "It would be better for you to answer you superiors, you ill-bred-" Mikayla was cut off by a hand, which turned out to be Renessmee. She looked to her daughter. "Apologize to your lovely sister, darling. Remember what we talked about in the car." Renessmee said through a fake smile. Mikayla nodded. They had talked. Since Levi is the eldest son of the pack and it was clear that Renessmee wasn't going to bare anymore children, he had been chosen as Jacob's successor. It was all the more joyous when it was discovered that the two were dating. They would be the basic poster-couple for the pack and the vampires. A sign of unity. It didn't matter that Levi had already found his imprint as a small child, and he just so happened to be angrily glaring at her. Renessmee had discussed that they would get into Charlie's good graces, so they can get him on his side against Corinthian. They figured that since they had already gotten Levi to go against her, they could get Charlie. They were planning something that they knew even Jacob wouldn't permit. The women were going to try and kill her. But they didn't know what awaited them beyone the doors they were going to enter. A place where Corinthian was far from the removed girl she was there. A place where she could be free and never hold back. They were about to enter Euridite, where they would all be living for the next few months. Corinthian went half they year, every year. It was no exception now. In less than three weeks, Corinthian would becom the next heiress of Euridite, whether she wanted to or not.

Before it was time to open he doors, Charlie turned to her. "Do you remember how to open the gates?" She nodded, looking back at him. He nodded, stepping back from the intricately designed doors. She stepped towards the doors and held out a hand, the air around her seeming to swirl, but softly. A gasp was heard behind her as she smelt a strong scent of vampire, knowing it was Bella and Edward. She knew this for a fact because Rosalie, Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, Peter, Charlotte, and the Amazon clan, along with the Egyptians and the Alaskans all had moved to Euridite some time ago,, leaving Edward and his insufferable wife. The Light of Euridite, as she had been known, shined in her hands, running uo her arms and over her body as thick black lines began to coat her body. Her clothes, which were baggy pajama pants and a long shirt, thransformed into silk robes as her body began to reform itself. Even her eyes changed from the dark blue to a bright cyan, her hair growing longer coming from the straight style that barely touched her chin to a curly mass that reached her mid-back, and her features growing much sharper. A line formed down the middle of the doors, which opened slowly to reveal a vast castle, seemingly millions of people gathered on either side of a long path. The only thing separating the crowds was a long line of warriors, all clad in silken robes, brandishing large, handmade swords. "My Liege," one of them said as he walked closer. Charlie stepped in front of her, looking as immaculate as ever. He nodded to the man, looking back to Corinthian. "I must go on my way. Much to be done for conditioning when the day breaks. Lead them to their living quarters." She nodded, lowering her head slightly to Ragar, Head Guard and one of her brethren. He smiled to her, knowing that she was in a very incomfortable position. "He crossed a hand across his chest, lowering his head shamelessly, far lower than she had. "I am happy that you have returned safe and sound. Many things have been said, and when your godfather reached here, I feared the worst." She nodded, walking away from him and leading the way, the shifters, vampires, and humans, along with a few guards following.

The quarters were a ways from the castle, deep into town so that all would know that guests were welcomed with open arms. "How much longer do we have to walk?" one of them complained. She didn't respond to them, but merely continued to walk. "See, Mikayla? I told you you were a queen." Renessmee said as she held onto Jacob. The guards laughed slightly, attracting the attention of the brunette. "Is there something funny? My daughter will be your queen some day and you'd do best to realize who you're talking to." Corinthian smiled in the front of the crowd. "I don't think she realizes how things work around here." he said, his figure lax. "I know exactly how it works, thank you very much." Renessmee said as Bella stood alongside her. "My grandfather is your king, therefore making my daughter the next in line as my mother and I are obviously too old for corination, making her Levi here your future king." The two burst into fits of laughter. "You have so much to learn. The heiress has already been chosen, and trust me when I say that it's neither of you." With that, they made to the front of the crowd where Corinthian walked leisurely with her hands to her side, coming to a large circle. In the middle stood a castle. It was nowhere near as immaculately beautiful as the one royalty lived, but it was very nice indeed.

They all entered, a loud laughter filling the halls. She looked up to see the rest of the Cullens. It was a wonderful sight to see them in Euridite form. In the land of the living, they were vampires, still beautiful, but not as warm to the touch. Rosalie ran to Corinthian, enveloping her in a hug. It was no secret that the girl was her favorite of all Jacob's children. Both the ones he know about and those he didn't. Emmett wore a pair of baggy pants and that was all. It was clear that he had been training, due to all of the cuts to his skin and the fine sheen of sweat that covered his body. Corinthian hugged her aunt, looking around to the Cullens that she loved. It semed that they only people she called family weren't even related to her. Alice stepped up tot he group, her best fake smile on. "All of the rooms are free, just pick one." With that, she grabbed Jasper's hand and walked away. Corinthian knew that she was still mad about how they had come to revieve her. Carlisle smiled to them all before leaving himself. Corinthian turned to them all and nodded before walking away herself, making her way back to the castle.

"Were they all recieved on time?" Euridite asked as she entered the throne room. She nodded, looking out the window. He looked to her and rubbed his chin. "What's wrong with you?" She turned to him, her cyan eyes blazing. "I want them all to rot." she said in a harsh voice before turning on her heel and exiting to her wing in the castle. She and her grandfather had dcided that they would split the castle into sections, her getting the east wing, it looked over the mountains, the plains, and the guardian towers. The entire area was decorated in a modern style, similar to the plane of the living, and no one entered there but her unless they were summoning her. She cleaned it herself, cared for it herself, and did it all alone. Thetre were thirty rooms in the area, most of which were used as basically interesting storage containers. She knew that she shouldn't take her anger out on him. She couldn't show her distaste in the particular company she had because it wasn't expected of her. Being rude was something that was considered dishonorable when it came to newcomers. She knew the process. They would rest for three days, and once those three days were up, they would beging training to become warriors. For three months they would train and train dilligently. By that time, CK will have been halfway through her corination to become Lady of Euridite, as Euridite was ready for ascendance. He had lived a long going on five thousand years, and he felt that now was his time to leave his throne to the next generation.

After a while of pacing, a soft knock came to her door. She headed to the way, dressed in sturdy gear, made from a material similar to denm, and a a sports bra she brought from hom. Right before they knocked, she had been staring at herself in the mirror. She was not vain, it's just that she hadn't really taken the chance to look at herself. She opened the door to reveal Euridite's personal servant. "Excuse me for my intrusion, but there is a commotion in the throne room and I think that you should see it." She nodded, grabbing her three twords, two that rested on her hips and one large, handmade sword that she had crafted herself, slinging it over her back. "I tried to stop them from entering, but they all entered in a rush, I don't know why." She nodded, hurrying along the way as she walked down the hall of Heroes, bursting through the doors, her hair straight and to her waist in a French braid. WHat she saw was not unexpected. The wolves and the vampires, along with their human pets, stood against several guardians of Euridite. They were all pinned to the wall and several guards stood near in case they decided to attack. Renessmee saw Corinthian and glared. "I demand to see my father!" Bella screamed as she struggled against the man holding her, her eyes widening when he didn't budge. Corinthian stepped back, said man entering the room, wearing different clothing, a pair of slacks and a button-down. His hair reached the base of his neck and it was held there in a ponytail.

"Charlie, you know it is wrong to have her as you make her heiress and not Mikayla. It's wrong and I demand that you change it." She said, grunting when the guardian shoved her against the wall, causing Edward and Jacob to struggle a bit more. "You are in no position to demand that I do anything. Any heir or heiress to my throne is chosen by me. No one is entitled to anything here, not even me. Plus, that little wench could never be any queen to any kingdom here. She does not posssess any Euridite blood and on top of that, she is low and foul. Anyone who purposely brainwashes a man to hate the woman he is fated to be with or a father to hate his own daughter is not considered an honorable person, yet alone someone who is fit to rule. Now I would appreciate it if you all left, as you are tresspassing, an action punishable by death, and the only person able to overrule this is Corinthian. She wants all of you dead, so that it not an issue for her." When neither of them moved, he sighed, looking to his head guard. "Well, you can't say that I didn't try." Everyone's eyes widened, as they didn't think that the Charlie they knew would permitt such a thing. But this was not Charlie Swan. Charlie Swan never truly existed. This was Lord Euridite. Michael, head guard, raised his sword and rested it on Bella's shoulder. As soon as he brought it back to swing, a voice spoke up. "Wait."


End file.
